Can You Hold My Hand
by OokamiHime567
Summary: All Kiba wants to do is hold Naruto's hand. *I don't own Naruto or its characters.


Can You Hold My Hand

**+Hi guys, this is really random. I just sat down and starting writing and this is what came out. Not at all planned. I hope that you like this and appreciate this oneshot. Teehee, enjoy.**

**8998989**

Kiba hoisted his back pack onto his shoulder and began to put in his combination. His eyes were narrowed in thought as a loud laugh caught his attention.

"Yo, Kiba! What's up man?!" He grinned at the steel green locker before turning to the love of his life.

"Kiba, my main man! Wanna hang out after school?"

…kinda.

Naruto grinned widely and swung a well- muscled arm over Kiba's shorter shoulders. His bright blue eyes stared into dark brown ones and Kiba had to resist the urge to sigh like a little school girl.

"Sure, you gonna bring COD over? Mine broke a while back."

Naruto laughed loudly, drawing the attention of some lingering students.

"Yeah, okay. I know damn well you can't keep up with your shit." Kiba scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I know, haha, I'm convinced that Akamaru eats them so I can spend time with him."

Naruto shrugged and smiled again.

"Yeah, probably. He's an attention whore, just like you." Kiba gaped, shrugging Naruto's arm off.

"I am not an attention whore! There is not anything about me that makes me an attention whore!"

Naruto put his hands up in a surrender motion.

"Hey, I'm just saying that you like when people are around you, paying attention to you. Some girl is going to have to work on a hundred to keep you happy." Kiba opened his mouth to comment but the last phrase struck something in him. His eyes downcast and lips thinned tensely; he patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"Um, I'm sorry man. I just remembered that I have to go do something for my mom's job after school. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that he walked down the hall toward the door, leaving Naruto standing in the middle of the corridor with a dumbfounded expression.

Exhaling loudly, Kiba began to walk down the sidewalk toward his house, stuffing his hands deeply in his jean pockets.

He felt like shit after blowing Naruto off but, the man was like a fucking reminder of something that he could never have.

Yes, you might have guess by now, Kiba had a major crush on Naruto Uzumaki, AKA, his best friend for fourteen years. Perfect.

Every day he wakes up either thinking that he will confess or thinking he might have gotten over it. Both are ultimately wrong. Kiba wouldn't be able to get the guts to just come out and say that he was completely in love with blond haired boy and Kiba wasn't strong enough not selfless enough to give up his love for him. He shook his head and clenched the cloth tighter in his hands.

Naruto was as straight as they came. He breathed girls; it was just how he was. Kiba wanted to be angry with him but he couldn't. Naruto wasn't aware of his obsession and it happened pretty recently too.

He remembers it clearly_. Naruto had been at his house and had made them both some grilled cheese sandwiches while they watched a movie. He had sat the plate down in front of him and Kiba, like the idiot he was, dove right in for the tasty smelling food and in the process, scalded his tongue and cheek._

_Very painful as you can think. He had hopped around and screamed for about two seconds before running up to Naruto begging for his help. Naruto had rolled his eyes and went into full nurse mode. He carefully checked Kiba's mouth and got some ice for him to suck on._

_As they sat on the couch, Kiba whining slightly every few minutes because of the delicious grilled cheese staring up at him screaming, 'eat me, eat me'._

_After about the eighth whine, Naruto groaned and began to cut up the sandwich._

"_Hey what are you-"_

"_Shut up."_

_Kiba clamped his mouth closed as much as he could without feeling pain and watched Naruto._

_When they were in small, bite sized pieces Naruto carefully picked it up._

"_Open your mouth."_

"_Wha-"_

"_Open. Your. Mouth." Kiba pouted and opened his mouth. Naruto gingerly placed the food in his mouth and Kiba moaned when the food completely missed the burn and he chewed it slowly._

"_Wait, you're feeding me?" Naruto nodded and Kiba couldn't stop the blush that rose to his cheeks. He nodded and they continued to watch the movie and eat._

Since that day, Kiba, for some reason, couldn't keep his eyes or his mind off of Naruto. Yeah, it's a pretty mild reason to fall in love with someone but, Naruto was always doing stuff like that. He constantly looked out for Kiba and was there for him when his sister left him and went off the college and hell; he was even there when Kiba's father left.

Kiba sighed and unlocked the door with solemn eyes.

Naruto was his best friend and he wanted to keep it that way. If Kiba suddenly lost Naruto, he wouldn't know what to do. It was horrible to be walking next to him, look at his hand and wish that he could grab it and just meet those beautiful blue eyes with a smile. It was absolute _agony_.

Walking in, he shook off his shoes and threw his backpack to the floor. He went farther into the warm house and picked up the note that his mom left.

'Pizza in the freezer, I'll be home when you get back from school tom.'

He lazily flipped the paper in his fingers before letting it flutter to the floor. His mom was a nurse who traveled to teach to other students in more poor conditions. It was a heavy responsibility and Kiba rarely saw her, which was the reason Naruto came over so often. Kiba was, dare he say it, lonely.  
Shaking his head, he turned and began to walk up the stairs when the doorbell rang loudly.

"God, who the hell is it?" He mumbled tiredly. He made his to the door and opened it with a groan.

"What do you-"

"Lying little shit! I knew you were lying to me, you can't do it for shit!"

Kiba blinked owlishly at the furious blue eyed boy. Naruto crossed his arms, frowning deeply at Kiba before he pushed his way into the door and slammed it close.

He grabbed the silent boy's hand and began pulling him upstairs until they reached the dark hair's boy room. Kiba was pushed up against a wall and he found himself slammed onto a wall with an angry Naruto facing him.

"Why did you lie to me? You could have just told me you were tired!"

Kiba winced and sheepishly scratched is wrist but that comfort was taken when Naruto pinned his arms up by his head.

"I just didn't want to bother you all the time-"

"You don't bother me Kiba! If I didn't want to spend time with you, I wouldn't. You're my best friend and I'd never want you to think that I'm not yours. "

Kiba scoffed and averted his eyes.

"Wait, what was that? What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto cried.

Kiba rolled his eyes before staring into Naruto's confused ones.

"Naruto, you don't have to act like I'm some kind of charity case shit, alright. I know that the only reason you still hang out with me is because you feel sorry for me." Kiba almost winced when a look of pure hurt flashed over Naruto's face. He knew that it wasn't true but he couldn't stop himself. He didn't want to take his anger out on Naruto when the blond didn't know why.

Naruto's hurt filled eyes suddenly blazed with ill-concealed anger.

"How the _fuck_ could you believe I'm that shallow?! I'm your friend because I _like_ you. I would never treat you like some, some charity case, how could you?!"

Kiba flinched and shrunk into himself as Naruto got closer with each yell. He averted his eyes but Naruto grabbed his face with a growl and made him look into his blazing eyes.

"You look at me and tell me why you would think that about me!" He hissed. Kiba began to push Naruto away from him, the close range was making him think dangerous things and in this situation, that wouldn't be good.

His breathing rate increased and Naruto still stared at him with such anger.

"Naruto you wouldn't understa-"

"Don't you dare tell me what _I_ wouldn't understand." Kiba gulped and pushed at Naruto's chest.

"Wait, Naruto don't-"

"Don't what? Call you out some stupid shit you've said?"

Kiba groaned and looked up with half-lid eyes. He couldn't deal with Naruto being this close to him, it was overwhelming him and he couldn't believe he was getting this worked up about Naruto being close to him. It was pathetic.

He groaned and Naruto looked at him suspiciously.

"What's wrong with you? Are you playing sick so I don't chew you out?" Kiba shook his head and bit his lip as Naruto's spicy smell invaded his nostrils and his pants tightened unbearably fast. Squirming slightly, he pushed Naruto harder.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Can you move now?" Naruto's eyes narrowed at the shakily said words and moved even closer.

"Hey what's-"Naruto was silent for a second as he looked down and Kiba screwed his eyes shut tightly.

"…Oh." The dark haired boy could feel the other's eyes on him and he couldn't even open his eyes to see the expression on his face.

He felt Naruto's heat move away from him and he slowly opened his eyes to see Naruto sitting down on his bed staring at the wall. With how confused Naruto looked, he didn't want to move and set something off, it was that silent and still.

"How, how long as it been like this?" Kiba stared at Naruto just as he turned to face him.

"Um, about…a year and half." Naruto sighed and motioned Kiba to sit next to him.

Kiba reluctantly sat on the bed tensely and folded his hands in his lap as an awkward silence enveloped them. He gulped loudly and risked turning to look at Naruto.

The blond haired boy looked to be deep in thought but the silence was making Kiba antsy. He knew Naruto was a good guy but sometimes, that good guy stuff could only last for a while. Kiba mentally shook his head.

If he was Naruto, he would probably punch 'Kiba' in the face for being such a dick. A hand clasped his shoulder warmly.

…Naruto was too nice for that he felt like he was taking advantage of him.

He twisted around to face Naruto and wasn't at all shocked to find angry eyes staring back into his own.

"Kiba, I see how you, you felt this was a bad idea but, you should have told me earlier. I'm an understanding guy and all but, I don't like lies. They just complicate things." Kiba nodded and watched as Naruto exhaled loudly and shook his head.

"I can't find anything to say that would make this…better except, you should have given me a chance to accept this or at least think about my feelings. I felt like I was losing my best friend and was completely and utterly hopeless because you didn't communicate with me." Kiba winced and realized that he had been selfish and didn't at all think about how his withdrawal would affect Naruto. Naruto shook his head.

"I don't want you to blame this all on yourself, because I was kinda at fault too. I felt there was something going on but I just went along with it instead of tying you down and forcing you to tell me what was wrong…but, I feel you would enjoy that too much." Kiba blushed lightly at Naruto's humorous tone and smiled slightly.

"Sorry Naruto, I'm so, so sorry." He took Kiba's hand with a grin.

"Hehe, it's all good. We can start fresh now and you can tell me everything you ever wanted to."

Kiba sniffled and forced back the tears that wanted to sprout from his eyes.

Naruto pushed Kiba till they were face to face.

"Go ahead, start." With an encouraging smile, he patted Kiba's jean clad thigh.

"…I want us to share food at lunch," He looked to Naruto for affirmation and the blond motioned for him to go on. Kiba gulped.

"I, I want to hug you when everyone is looking, and I want you to hold me back."

"I want you to kiss…kiss me whenever we walk into school together and, and…" By this time, Kiba had begun to smile and imagine all these wonderful things actually happening between them. It would be heaven.

"I want to rub your back when you say that you had a hard day at practice, but…I just, I really want to…to hold your hand." Kiba blushed deeply and looked at Naruto slowly.

Naruto was staring at him with such, such amazement that it startled Kiba.

"W-what?"

Naruto shook his head and leaned forward, his warm breath wafting over Kiba's moist lips.

"It's just that…you are _too_ adorable." Kiba accepted the light brush of lips eagerly and jumped slightly when fingers caressed his own. He looked down and Naruto had intertwined their fingers lovingly. He jerked up to meet soft, warm cerulean blue eyes.

"Wha?"

"We can start slow and, sure. You can hold my hand."

98989

**Wahhhhhhh! Kiba you adorable ball of cuteness! I'm sorry guys, I couldn't resist. This…was supposed to be some hot, sweaty smut but halfway through (at the 1500 word) I realized…I couldn't do it. My mood went from, 'FUCK HIM NARUTO!' to 'LOVE HIM! LOVE HIM WITH ALL YOUR HEART!'**

***sigh* I don't know what's wrong with me lately. I need a lovable boyfriend to do all this mushy stuff with BUT NO ONE LOOOOOOOVES MEEEEE! I CAN'T DEAL WITH ALL THIS FLUFFINESS AND JUST NOT…HAVE…ANY…FOR….MYSELF!**


End file.
